The first year is the hardest
by RainbowElfHeart
Summary: if Godric had known having a child would cause this much trouble, he would have never had turned Eric.
1. A new father

**Disclaimer: i don't own true blood or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>Eric's laugher rang loud and clear through the dense forest. Godric smiled at the sound, it had been a very long time since he heard a laugh like that, nearly a thousand years. Godric laughed quietly but his laugh didn't match Eric's, one that was full of life and almost an innocent enjoyment. While when Godric had laughed, it had been a crazed laugh at the misery of humans or something wild at the end of a successful hunt.<p>

Godric looked up into the giant tree he sat under, he could just make the figure of his Viking child.

As soon as Eric had seen the tree, he had been determined to climb it even more so when Godric had told it would mere seconds to climb to the top. Godric looked back to the ground, a sudden fear wormed its way into Godric's head, what if Eric fell or got stuck or was afraid of heights and wouldn't come down? The tattooed boy stood and looked to the top of the tree again "Eric come down" Godric demanded. Eric looked down at Godric from his spot at the top of the tree before jumping off the branch. Godric held an unneeded breath when Eric jumped, he landed safely on the ground but that didn't help the fear of his child getting hurt.

Godric would remind later to keep Eric away from the trees if he could help it. Godric walked over to Eric, giving a once over to make sure he wasn't hurt even though the bond would've told him if Eric had been in any pain but that didn't stop Godric from worrying "Come my child, you need to feed" Godric walked passed the Viking, leaving Eric to follow. Godric saw the longing look Eric had thrown the tall tree…Godric didn't of when Eric learned he would be able to fly some night.

* * *

><p>Godric growled at his child as the Viking sat stubbornly on a large rock across the clearing. The boy vampire had spent a good part of the night a hole big enough to hold both himself and his giant of progeny. Now after spending all of that time digging the hole, his child had so nicely told Godric that he would not sleep in the ground for the day and demanded they find a cave deep enough to hide them. Finding a cave was a problem. In fact there at least three with =in running distance from where they currently were.<p>

The problem was there wasn't always going to be a cave to hide in for the day and they would have to hide underground. Sleeping in the ground wasn't something you were quickly comfortable with, with all that weight on you and being surrounded by rocks, roots and bugs. It took time and the only Eric was going to get used to it was by getting in the damn hole!

"Eric for the last time, get in the hole!" Godric snarled his fangs out, pointing to the hole he was standing in. Eric gave the grave a glance before turning his back to his maker. Godric growled loudly and gripped his tangled mass of hair. He knew he shouldn't have spoiled Eric but he couldn't help it with his blonde progeny. "Eric I'll be right there beside you, I'll even hold you" Godric knew that cuddling up to his maker made Eric feel at ease and also Eric just loved to sleep against the boy, even if he denied it later.

Godric felt through the bond that Eric was considering it and smirked but at the last second "No" Godric groaned. They still had an hour or two before dawn but it would take some time to cover them up. Godric hated to do this but he didn't have the patience tonight "Eric as your maker I command you to get in the hole!" Godric watched as the bond took over Eric's body and walked over to the grave and lay down inside it. "Now was that so hard?' Eric's reply was folding his arms and turning away from Godric. Godric in return dumped the first pile of dirt on Eric's face and laughed when he jumped.

* * *

><p>Eric groaned as he walked behind Godric "Godric, I'm tired!" Eric said with feeling then was needed. That wasn't true, vampire even babies did not tire easily, and the truth was bored. Godric as soon as the stopped for a rest Eric would suddenly have all this energy and go running to explore or find anther tree. "You will be fine, we can take a break once we get to the next village." Godric shouted, not bothering to turn to address his child. "When will that be?" Eric whined again.<p>

Godric didn't bother answer him, knowing fully well that when he did Eric would ask another annoying question. Instead Godric tried to think of something that would keep Eric quite but came up with nothing. Eric ran up to walk beside the older vampire "Godric -" Eric never got to finish because Godric had tackled him to the ground and held the taller man there with his iron grip. "Eric, we will get there when we get there," growled at his child before standing up and continuing to walk.

* * *

><p>Godric raced through the forest the trees a blur around him. He stopped in the middle of a clearing and sniffed the air, hoping to catch something, anything that told him there was a human near by but there was nothing. The tattooed vampire swore as he felt pain and sickness through the bond. Godric jumped into the air and flew higher into the sky, maybe he could spot a fire or village from higher up, but nothing.<p>

Godric let himself fall back to the earth, landing with a dull 'thud' and raced back to where he had left Eric. While Godric could go days even weeks with blood, his baby vampire could not a night without, without feeling weak. Godric bursted into the cave where they were going to hide for the day and found Eric on the floor, almost asleep to save energy. Godric was by his side in an instance, Eric opened his eyes looked at Godric weakly before closeing them again. Godric felt fear, a much bigger fear than when Eric had jumped from that tree, his child could meet the true death like this.

"Hold on Eric, I will find you blood" Godric suddently heard a heartbeat and took off in the direction of it. While Godric had found the heartbeat he frowned, it wasn't a human but a lone deer. Still it was blood and even if it was taste horrible to Eric it would save his undead life. Godric shot forward and broke the deer's neck, throwing it over his shoulder Godric raced back to the cave.

Godric cradled Eric's head in his lap and trew the dead deer on top of Eric's, putting the deer neck to Eric's mouth "Eric drink" Eric opened his eyes and looked at the deer in disgust and turned his head away "Eric!" dawn was coimg soon and Eric would give the call of sleep and might not wake up the next night. Godric snapped his fangs into place before ripping into the deer's neck. Blood flowed freely and intsict took over Eric and he bit his fangs it to the deer and drank.

Godric relaxed and sighed as his child gained strength and become coming back to life. Godric gave Eric's head and quick kiss and pulled his progeny's upper body into his lap, watching as Eric continued to drink life into his body.


	2. A burn like no other

**Disclaimer: i don't own True Blood or any of its characters**

**A/N; this story was just going to be a one shot but i like writing eric as a baby vampire so here you go!**

* * *

><p>Eric sat on the far side of the cave that he and Godric called home for the moment and watched his maker with wary eyes. Godric sat in the middle by some kindle and struck two small rocks to each other, which caused sparks to fly but nothing else. Godric struck them again and this the kindle lit, Godric nodded in satisfaction and blew on the tiny fire while adding more wood. Soon there was a small but strong fire going.<p>

"What happened to 'fires draw attention'?"

Eric didn't dare sit closer to the fire, maybe after being first turned he might have rejoiced at the sight of a bright, warm fire but that was before Godric had told him that fire was an easy way to kill vampires. He valued his new life too much to get near a fire.

"We are far enough away from any roads for anyone to see the smoke."

Godric looked at his progeny, sitting in the far corner of the cave so far away from the small fire that he was in the shadows. Godric smirked his baby vampire was so easy to figure out sometimes.

"Eric it would take hours, maybe even days to burn to death from such a small flame, besides you were not afraid of fire when you were human."

Eric suddenly felt dumb, he was a Viking king and a warrior. When he was human, he would have run through a burning forest if it meant winning a fight. Eric crawled over to where his maker sat; he was too tall to stand in this cave. And sat by his maker.

"I like fire because I can see you more clearly"

Godric looked at Eric and for a moment and smiled, tucking Eric's long hair behind his ear.

* * *

><p>Eric cried out pain again calling for his maker in his native tongue, the humans in the room with whispered to each other. Not knowing what he was exactly what he was saying but knew that he was calling for help. Eric felt horrible and no doubt looked horrible. He was a silver chain net; the humans had torn his shirt off so the silver burned even more. It was the middle of the day so Eric had the bleeds and to top it all off he was crying. Eric would swear that he never cry but he was in so much pain, more pain then he could remember from when he was human.<p>

"It's gross, it's all covered in it's own blood."

One of the human said and Eric had enough energy to growl at the man; even with his fangs out he knew it was more of a pitiful sight than a fearful one. Eric wiggled within the net; his hands were tied behind his back with a mere silver necklace. He arched his back and roared.

"GODRIC!"

The humans with him in the room became scared and ran from the room. He doesn't if the people were vampire hunters or just lucky. But as soon as they dug him up they had thrown silver on him to stop him and then a wool blanket of cover him up from the sun. Apparently they wanted to show off his burning to the whole village. But they knew they were risking keeping him here over night and they were debating burning him now. No doubt the help Eric was calling for would come once night had fallen but in the end their talking had taken up to much time and now they would have to wait till tomorrow. The sun was setting but not fast enough for Eric; he rolled over, exposing new skin to the silver and sobbed.

"Godric."

Though all the pain Eric could feel the call of day leave as the sun finally set and not a second he heard a loud furious roar that belonged neither man or beast. Eric laughed in relief that in humor as heard the hammering hearts of the humans around him. Suddenly there was a loud crash and screaming, Eric heard thing being broken and tore, one by one heard the racing hearts stop. The wall, not just the door was torn for the room Eric was kept in and he turned and smiled at his maker. Godric looked be on angry, he was literally covered from head to toe in blood, and was clearly and going to drink any of it.

Godric kneed beside Eric, taking face gently in his hands with avoiding the silver.

"I'm sorry my child, I heard you get caught but I couldn't help, I would be burned to a crisp before even getting to you, I'll be write back."

Godric zoomed away and Eric wished he hadn't. he heard more screams that were quickly cut off and then Godric was back, wearing leather gloves. He took hold of the net and Eric a sad look.

"I'm sorry but this will hurt very much."

Leaving Eric no time to brace himself Godric hacked off the net and Eric screamed in pain and rolled over onto his stomach. Godric placed a hand on Eric's burned shoulder and quickly but with more care took the silver necklace off. Tossing it to the side with the net.

"Eric go feed off of the dead bodies out there, you will need a lot of blood to recover from these wounds."

Eric got up and stumbled away from his maker into the open and attacked the first body he saw. Drinking it to the last drop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; i don't like writing eric in pain but its ok as long as godric comes to save the day**

**please review**


	3. Animal instincts

**Disclaimer; i don't own True Blood or any of its characters**

**A/N: wow this one is really short but i've been working on my other Eric/Godric fics. Also sorry if any there any randomly missing words, i type really fast so i miss some. i should proof read these thing but nahh...anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Godric ran his finger though Eric's long golden hair gently, listening to Eric signed contently. After having his fill at the now destroyed village, Eric and himself fled to the nearest safe place Godric could found and have been there since. Godric looked down at his progeny, who lay with his head in Godric's lap. Eyes closed and completely at ease, one wouldn't believe that Eric had been tortured and almost met the true death.<p>

Even if Godric had gotten to Eric before some serious damage was done, he still felt horrible. He almost had lost his child. He had woken up when he had felt Eric's pain and he had been furious but he couldn't help, he would be too badly burned before he could actually help Eric. Worst he had to lie in the ground waiting while listening to Eric's cries for help. There had only been one time in his life when he had felt so helpless and Godric refused to think about his human life. Godric shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts; right now he was going to focus on Eric.

Godric continued to run his fingers to Eric's hair, raking his nails against Eric's scalp. Scratching one spot behind Eric's ear and then stopped surely Eric didn't just. Godric scratched that spot again and listened closely, there it was! Eric rolled over on his side and rubbed his face against Godric's thigh. Godric stared down at his progeny in question true vampires did revert back their animal instincts but Godric had never heard of a vampire doing that. Eric just purred.

* * *

><p>"Eric you need a bath."<p>

Eric gave his maker one of those 'your crazy' looks.

"What about you?"

"I plan on taking one."

Godric smirked at the feeling of dread that came over Eric. One would think that being a grown man Eric wouldn't mind taking a bath. With lice and other bugs not bothering with a copse there was no real reason to wash but Eric was starting to look like he rolled around in mud and blood.

"Come on Eric."

Eric looked at the lake beside then shook his head 'no'. Godric groaned Eric was a grown man NOT an actually child so he needed to stop acting like one.

"Now Eric."

Eric shook his head 'no' again and turned his back to Godric and the lake. That was a big mistake; Godric zipped forward, in blink had gotten rid of Eric's clothes and picked Eric up from under his armpits and with strength Eric couldn't match dragged to edge of the lake and pushed him in. Eric fell in the water staying under for a moment before shooting up like the water had burned him.

Godric rolled his eyes at Eric's actions he was the sixteen year old, shouldn't he be the one acting like a child. Just as Eric was standing up Godric pushed back down and under the water again this time keeping there so Godric could scrub the dirt form his hair. After a while Eric came back and leaned against Godric leg. Godric pulled out a wooden comb that he stole of his latest victim and ran through Eric's wet hair.

"Your hair is beautiful my child, don't ever cut it"

Eric purred in responses to the wonderful feeling the comb created

* * *

><p><strong>AN; told you it was short. does anyone else miss eric's long hair? anyway a friend of mine came up with the bath one and i thought it was super funny because you think eric would act that way.**

**Please Please review!**


	4. A strange looking pair

**Disclaimer: i don't own True Blood or any of its characters**

**A/N; thanks to all who reviewed. hopefully there are no typos this time :)**

* * *

><p>Eric looked at his maker with a suspicious look and stepped back a bit in the clearing. Godric sat on a large rock by the cave that was their resting place and looked Eric questioningly. Eric tapped the side of his head as if he was trying to get water out of his ears.<p>

"I'm sorry, I must still have dirt in my ears. What did you say?"

Godric narrowed his eyes and signed, knowing perfectly well that Eric heard exactly what he said. It seemed that while being turned into a vampire made Godric grow up, it made Eric grow down in a sense. While Godric found Eric's childish actions amusing, now he was just getting annoying.

"I said"

Godric talked slowly speaking to Eric like the child he was acting like.

"That you need a haircut Eric."

Godric held up the small dagger to Eric then pointed it down at the ground by his feet, where Eric was to sit. Eric looked at his hair; it wasn't THAT long besides Vikings always had long hair.

"I know it's a Viking thing to have long hair but Eric I think it's too long, you look like a girl."

Eric gasped at Godric. He did not look like a girl. Godric looked down at the knife and slid the sharp edge against his fingers, to test it. It cut Godric's fingers but they healed quickly. Godric looked back at his baby vampire and laughed at his expression.

"Eric your hair is touching your waist, its time for a cut."

Godric held the dagger up to Eric and made a 'come here' motion with it. Hopefully Eric would let Godric cut his hair so Godric could cut his own, it was reaching past his shoulders now and it was starting to get annoying. Eric said it looked good and Godric should keep it that length but he never washed his hair so hung in a stringy mess that looked almost like dreadlocks. Sure when it was clean, Godric's hair may look nice but he had better things do then washing his hair. Taking care of a childish grown man was one of them.

"I thought you told me not to cut my hair."

"That was months ago and I'm not cutting it all off."

Godric rolled his eyes, really it wasn't that big of a deal Eric backs up some before taking off in to the forest. Godric signed, why couldn't Eric just take it like a man he was supposed to be, but then again that might not but as fun. Godric took off after his progeny, catching him with ease. godric tackled to the ground and placed a leg on either side of eric so he couldn't run off again. Eric sat there on ground where he pouted.

"Your such a baby sometimes, but you're my baby"

Godric place a peck on Eric's crown before grabbing a fistful of Eric's long mane and slicing it off and letting it fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>Godric drank in the sweet drink of the girl under him, she had one of those rare blood tastes and Godric loved this certain type the best. Content just to sit there and drink his fill Godric didn't notice when Eric had stopped feeding behind him and had gotten up. A finger on his back made Godric jump and turn to the offender. Eric quickly took his back and looked away, embarrassed at being caught. Godric raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Yes Eric"

Eric scratched his head; Godric noticed that his hair was uneven and frowned at the idea of having to fix it. If Eric had sat still his hair wouldn't look like it had been through battle.

"I was just seeing if they were real."

"If who were real."

Eric pointed to Godric's chest, which was covered in a mix of dirt and blood. His tattoo on his collar was barely showing. Realization dawned on him, Godric had doubted that Eric had seen many but he thought Eric would at least know what tattos were.

"They're tattoos of my old tribe Eric, they're permanent markings."

"Really? How did you get them? What do they mean?"

Godric wasn't surprised at Eric's questions, he was always trying to get to know Godric's past.

"I don't remember but it was painful."

Godric looked down at the dead girl he was feeding off of just a moment ago. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"Godric your weird looking"

Godric turned back sharply to look at his progeny.

"You're going to look weirder in a moment."

Eric looked fearfully only for a moment before running off, laughing loudly. Godric stayed and listen as Eric's laughter got fainter but running, slowly, after him

* * *

><p><strong>An; yay! another chapter out. you think tattoos now a days are painful, image what Godric had to go through. anyway my brother just got a haircut and he was whining the whole time and he's 20 and i thought that it might be funny if eric did the same. **

**Please review!**


	5. A time to play

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>Godric had to hand it to the all the parents out there in the known world. What they did look easy to what Godric was experiencing and they had more then one child! Godric signed again not even bothering to turn around at the large crashing sound that no doubt a certain baby vampire had caused. Instead he continued to rummage through the large chest in front of him that stored winter appeal. Ever since Eric had lost his shirt to that village that kidnapped him, Eric was slowing losing more and more of his clothing and was now down to only his pants. Godric himself had lost his wolf-skin boots sometime back.<p>

While he and Eric could just walk around naked and not be bothered by it. There was a small part, a human part that told they to cover up in such cold weather. Plus Godric planned to move on from Eric's homeland once he knew Eric was ready. Certainly walking on any road buck-naked would draw some unneeded attention. Many would probably think them gods; Eric certainly had the looks of one.

Godric held up a long shirt dyed a deep red with a gold design on the collar and cuffs. It looked about Eric's size, Godric set it down beside him for Eric to try on and when up looking for a shirt for himself. Another crash this time companied by a nay, Godric looked up at that. What was Eric doing now, Godric walked out the cellar and found Eric in stables, or rather what was a stable. The roof had somehow caved in and the fenced had been broken down so any horses inside had probably run away. Godric stepped on a still intact part of the fence and watched his progeny.

Eric ran around the area at human speed chasing a stallion that had yet to be tamed or that just knew Eric was a predator. The horse dodged Eric easily and whinnied cockily, Eric rolled on the ground after missing the horse. Godric stared at his child's back and confusion, surely Eric wasn't going to try and ride the beast. Eric was way faster than that thing at vampire speed. Godric shook his head by now he was used to Eric's childish behavior.

"Eric come here."

Eric forgot the horse at once was beside him in the next moment. His hair was windswept and certainly looked better now that it was cut evenly.

"I have some clothes for you."

Godric pointed to the cellar behind him and Eric went to get the clothes. They had to leave sooner now because of the mess Eric had made. Couldn't children pick up their messes after they were done? Eric came out, the shirt fit him perfectly, Godric gave a nod in approval and headed past the stable to the woods. Eric came up beside him.

"what were you doing with that horse anyways?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the horse who snorted at him.

"Just playing."

* * *

><p>Godric signed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot since Eric had been turned. The person of subject was currently on the on the floor in the small room the two were sharing in a out in the middle of no where inn, drawing. That's right, the Viking king Eric was doodling. Godric really shouldn't mad and he wasn't that mad it's just the paper Eric was drawing on was actually the wrapping to a present that Godric had gotten him.<p>

Eric had liked the book that Godric gotten it was about the Nordic god of thunder Thor. A classic tale to any Viking but when Eric had seen the book there had been a moment of sadness before he had gotten to the wrapping and was in the process of drawing out some old battle he must have face during his human years.

"Eric?"

Eric 'mmm' but didn't look up.

"Do you not like your present?"

Eric stopped drawing and Godric the sadness again.

"No I do, it's the stories I grew up with."

"Then why-"

Godric stopped, finally getting the reason Eric had gotten sad.

"Eric if this reminds you of your human family I can get rid of it."

Eric looked up suddenly

"NO no, well its does remind me of my family but-"

Godric stopped getting the real reason.

"You can't read, can you?"

Eric shook his head. Godric laid back on the large bed and patted the spot beside him.

"I'll read it to you."

Eric got on the bed and snuggled on Godric's chest. Godric opened to the front and started Eric's soon to be favorite book.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i don't think many people could read back then**


	6. A winter wonder land

**Disclaimer: i don't own True Blood or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>Snow whirled around the pair of vampires harshly, as they walked along road the wind blew against them. So hard that even grown men would fall back with its force. Eric not having Godric's seemly-unlimited strength had fallen down several and Godric had to keep a hand on his back just to keep the baby vampire up right. It was a blizzard and any living person would be closed up in their warm houses for the night. Luckily being a vampire and therefore non-living, the cold didn't bother.<p>

Eric couldn't see far in this weather even with vampire vision and it made him nervous. Unable to see enemy until they were too close was something any warrior didn't like. Though even if a human some how was able to sneak up on them in this storm, Godric would kill them before Eric had the chance to turn around. This storm certainly did not seem to have any affect on the ancient vampire. Eric looked down at his maker, who stared right head in the storm. He didn't wear a shirt or anything to cover his upper half, no boots, just a pair of wore brown pants. While Eric struggled against the strong wind, Godric walked through it as he was walking through a calm field. Eric shook his head and had to remind himself again that Godric was a vampire, not a god.

Godric felt Eric's unease and thought it would be best if they stopped and found a resting spot soon before they got the bleeds. Eric didn't know but it was actually late in the morning, the weather was so bad that it looked as if it were still night. Godric tugged on Eric's sleeve and guided him off the road.

In the forest it actually looked like a winter wonder land, the tall pine trees kept the wind out but let the snow off I, leaving everything cover in pure white snow. Godric found a small area in between trees and got down to dig. With winter the ground became harder, Eric would offer to help but Godric wouldn't. Eric leaned against one of the pines; snow fell gently covering up any tracks Eric and Godric had made. It was peaceful, now if only Eric had felt that way.

It happened about a couple of hours ago, Eric had gotten this feeling as if he was going to be sick, but that was clearly a trick of the mind. Eric was dead he couldn't get sick, right? Seeing that Godric was going to take his time digging, Eric lay down against the pine tree's roots and closed his eye, already feeling the sickness leaving.

Deciding that the hole was big enough for Eric and himself, Godric turned to call Eric over, only to stop. Eric lay on the ground, blood trails from his ears and nose told Godric that Eric had gotten the bleed and had gone to sleep. Eric had his head cradled on his arms, snow covered him like a blanket and snowflakes sat in his hair. Godric was suddenly reminded of a story he was told when he was human. What was the girl called again? Oh yes, snow white. Oddly fitting since Eric's skin was as pale as snow and he lay dead to the rest of the world. Godric smiled remembering how the girl had woken up and crawled over to his progeny. Godric watched Eric sleep for another moment before leaning down and kissed the baby vampire's forehead,

"Eric wake up."

Eric groaned and rolled over, curling around Godric's smaller frame. Awake but certainly not happy about it.

"Come Eric, lets get you to ground."

* * *

><p>Eric's loud laugh ran though the field that he and Godric had stopped at. Eric bent down and scoped up more snow. After the blizzard had pasted, there had been a large amount of snow left behind. Eric was putting to good use, in his mind at least. Eric rolled the snow into a ball and with his vampire strength, hurled in at a house about a mile away. The ball hit the door and fell to pieces, a large angry man answered the door and Eric threw another ball, hitting him right in the face.<p>

Eric laughed again at the man expression, the man shook his head of snow and grumbled something about disrespectful children. Godric watched Eric repeat the process with another house, not seeing why it was so funny to his progeny. Godric rolled up his own ball of snow and threw it at the back of Eric's head, with not real strength behind it of course. Because he might hurt Eric said person turned to his maker surprised.

"Eric, don't play with your food."

Godric turned his back to Eric, intending to go feed in the village when something smashed against his head. Godric snapped his head back over his shoulder to look a Eric who only smiled innocently. Eric innocent? For one thing he was a vampire and for another he was Eric.

"Oh, it's on."

Eric smiled before running off while Godric scoped up some snow to throw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and the snow ball fight was invented! i know snow white wasn't around at that time but i thought it fit.**

**Please Please review!**


	7. A punishment deserves no praise

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>Eric stood closer to Godric as another human passed by them wishing them 'Happy Holidays' whatever that meant. Tonight they weren't there to feed but find a someplace to stay the day in. Godric was tired of waking up in the snow so he decided they since Eric was several months old now and had good self-control…most of the time that they could risk some time in a populated area. The two of them wore long wool cloaks, covering up their pale skin and making others believe that they were humans trying to keep the cold out.<p>

To any outsider Eric may look like an over protective father wishing to keep his teenage son close. In actuality Godric was the one who was trying to keep Eric from attacking any human that walked by. Another human passed by, a young girl with blonde hair. Eric licked his lips and felt his fangs come out, he did love blondes. Godric's growls of warning pulled Eric back, Godric did not want have to clean up another mess his baby vampire had 'accidentally' caused. While in most cases Godric would let Eric run wild but this was a large city no doubt the home to other vampires.

Locating a small inn near the boarder to the richer part to the city Godric decided it would have to do. Glamouring the human inn keeper not to bother them for the day was child's play for Godric. The two had a shared room, with only a large bed and chest for clothes and a fireplace, that would remained unused in the room. Eric plopped down on the bed in a huff, Godric ignored him and went to make sure no sunlight could get through the windows. Eric lied back on the bed crossing his arms on his chest and signed loudly. Godric got the message and turned back to his progeny for his perch by a window.

"Is something bothering you Eric?"

Godric's voice held mock concern and amusement, he knew why Eric was acting this way but it was always fun to annoy he this way. Eric growled at his maker angrily, an empty threat, and sat up.

"When will you teach me to glamour?"

Eric whined, yes whined but only because Godric had performed the vampire trick numerous times and it looked beyond easy. Only Godric saying that Eric was too young to learn such things.

"I told you, your too young for that. To glamour someone you need to clear your mind. Which I think is impossible for you."

Godric looked at Eric closely, and confirmed his suspicious. Eric had zoned out and wasn't paying attention to a word Godric was saying, no doubt thinking of that blonde from earlier. Eric rolled over onto his stomach and looked at the floor, pouting for not getting his way. Godric knew he shouldn't have spoiled Eric but he doubted he was going to stop any time soon.

"I'm going for awhile, STAY HERE."

Eric made a noise that he heard Godric. On his way to the door Godric had to pass by the bed. Leaning in closer to Eric, Godric just couldn't resist. Walking slowly past the bed, Godric reached out and gave Eric's butt a sharp spank before zipping to the door. Eric yelped and gasped at his maker in surprised. Grabbing his rear as to stop the little pain there, Godric had put some strength behind it so Eric would actually feel it.

"That will be your punishment if you keep whining."

Godric smiled at Eric impression of a fish and took off into the city.

* * *

><p>Godric jumped to another roof top, not bothering to take the busy street below where he had to act human. Acting like your food was as almost as repulsing as loving your food. After leaving Eric, Godric had scouted the city for any more vampires. Only finding one in his 20's in both vampire and human years. Godric doubted the vampire would cause them any trouble but Eric might cause them some.<p>

After giving Eric his 'punishment' if one could call it that. Godric had felt bad, Eric was only trying to learn the ways of a vampire. Then again Eric had forever to learn and master all the tricks of the trade. So now here he was, trying to find that blonde female that Eric had been eyeing earlier, in hopes Eric would forgive him. She has a strange scent, probably part fairy but Godric couldn't find a trace of her in any part of the city and he had checked twice. It could be that Eric had left after Godric had told him not to and found the girl himself.

Godric smirked at the idea of punishing Eric again. It was funny to hear a grown man, a Viking no less, yelp like a small human girl. Godric jumped in the direction of the inn, going over several buildings and landing on a roof without a sound. Repeating this process twice more, Godric was at the door to the inn. Running inside, he found that Eric had indeed left the room. Using the bond, Godric found him, just outside in the back. Godric became confused, why was his progeny out there. Zipping down the hall and outside without anyone seeing him was easy.

"Happy Holidays Godric."

Eric greeted his maker from where he sat under a large pine tree. Godric came up to his child and stopped. Eric looked the same except for the bright red bow in his hair. Godric touched the perfect bow, it was large and made for silk, probably from some girl's own hair. Godric raised a brow.

"I asked the inn keeper, it's the time of year where love ones give gifts to each other, and since I didn't have any money and you won't teach me to glamour this was all I could give you."

Godric let his head fall back and laughed loudly. Seeing Eric with a bow in his long hair, making him look like girl was priceless. Godric only wished he could capture the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: XD both part of this chapter made me smile while writing them. i bet would Eric would deny ever doing any of this to Sookie.**

**Please please review! i love them love all!**


	8. A puppy tricks a dog

**Disclaimer: i don't own True Blood or any of its characters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Growls mixed with laughter filled the thick forest. There was a loud crack and a tall evergreen fell to the ground. The other noises stopped. Eric growled as he was forced back to the ground by Godric. Who stopped their rough housing and looked where the tree had once stood. Eric growled and bit at Godric's wrist, fangs scraped against his skin but didn't break in. Godric growled back playfully and bit at Eric's chin. Eric attempted move his maker by pushing against his chest but Godric only continued to bite. Eric used his weight to flip them over, Godric not wanting to be on the bottom. Flipped them over again.<p>

"I will not lose to someone as small as you!'

Godric sat up from his biting and sat back on Eric's chest. Eric's noticed Godric was small enough to sit crossed-legged on his chest with some spare room.

"In case as you haven't noticed. Size doesn't matter."

Eric rolled them to the side. Godric wrapped his legs around Eric's waist. Eric tried to pull the child vampire off but Godric snapped at his hand at every attempt. Eric pulled his hand back and growled, his fangs showing. Godric growled back and reached up. Biting into Eric's neck gently. Eric whines and falls back. The forever teenager gets up, smirking at his progeny.

"If we were human, you wouldn't have stood a chance."

Eric stood up covered in dirt and his own blood from Godric's bites.

"If we were human, we'd both be dead."

The blonde vampire frowned.

"You just know how to kill the mood."

* * *

><p>Godric tossed the brightly colored clothe ball high in the air. Catching with ease. He examined it more closely. Earlier in the night he had saw small humans toss the thing at each other. He thought of his vampire baby, Eric would probably get just as much entertainment as the human children did. Suddenly Godric had another thought and grinned wickedly.<p>

"Eric, come."

Not a moment later. Eric stood in front of him. Looking eager to have his maker's attention. Which was a reason why Godric had gotten idea about the ball and Eric.

"Eric."

The child vampire held the ball up in the view of his young vampire. Eric stared intently at the ball. The bright colors and designs capturing his attention, remembering the phrase the children had used earlier. Godric sent the ball flying into the forest.

"Fetch."

Eric watch the ball disappear but growling and running after it. A moment later, the ball was tossed into Godric's lap. Eric stood smirking. Proud of catching his prey so quickly, Godric held the ball up. Noticing the ball had marks from fangs in it. Godric raised an eyebrow.

"Good boy."

Eric grinned happily. Godric imaged that if Eric had a tail, it would be wagging a mile a minute. Godric threw the ball again. Eric went running after it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: pretty short but i got the idea after watching my dogs play. my five month old puppy is always able over power my great dane. which reminded of Godric and Eric. Godric as a puppy = cuteness! 3**


	9. A fang problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Well, this is a surprise, didn't think I would get around to writing another for this story. I actually wrote this at least a year ago while at the dentist's office and just now found it again. If you noticed, that my writing style has changed a lot. I might go back and edit the old chapters to fit this style but I might not. Will I be writing more for this story? Hmmm, hard to tell, since this was really spur of the moment. **  
><strong>I hope you all like this!<strong>

* * *

><p>He had just bitten in the soft flesh of the woman that was his meal. Warm, tasty, blood dripped down his chin and pooled at his knees on the floor. The pain was aching and unexpected. His jaw felt like it breaking apart. His fangs were far too sensitive to bit into <em>anything <em>much less simple human skin. Eric had attempted to push his fangs back into his gums, to hide them, but that only caused more pain. Blood slipped from his open mouth as Eric sat there helplessly. Unable to move his mouth without causing some discomfort. A pitiful, almost silent, whimper fell from his open mouth. It did not go unheard and in a mere blink of an eye, Eric's maker was before him. The forever teen leaned down and gently took his chin into his hand. Godric tilted his head to the side like a curious cat as he examined his child. "Are you in pain?" He asked, though the answer was known through their blood bond. Eric gave the tiniest incline to a nod to express his pain. Godric frowned, his own fangs came into view against his blood stained lips. His thumb rubbed against Eric's jaw for comfort. "You're." Godric paused and his lips quirked into a smirk. "Baby fangs are loose and will be uncomfortable to use till they fall out." Eric growled, loudly, not in anger but to show Godric his annoyance. He hated when Godric so much as put himself and the word baby in the same sentence.

"Oh, stop your whining. _Barn(child)_." Godric said, amusement was clear in his voice. He let go of Eric and stood up. "Finish your meal." Godric said and stepped over the young blonde that Eric had chosen. "How?" Eric growled out again, the pain causing him to have a bad mood with his maker. Godric hardly thought anything of it. "You do not need fangs once the blood is already flowing." Godric made sure to turn and show Eric that he was rolling his eyes. It was a very human gesture. Eric glared at him and picked up the quickly cooling body. "Fine." He grumbled and resumed eating. Careful of his fangs and wishing he could just pop them back safely into his gums but that only seemed to cause more pain. After he was done, Eric deposed of the body rather poorly. He just tossed it out into the forest where no doubt wolves, or even weres, would find it and destroy it beyond recognition. He walked back inside the house of the their meals and found Godric sitting by the hearth, stroking a fire to life. Eric rubbed his jaws and sat down beside his maker. He buried his face into the crook of Godric's neck. His nose rubbed against the skin of the teen's neck and Eric drew in the familiar scent.

He whined, Eric didn't care, to seek comfort from his maker. Godric placed and hand on his golden locks and gave it a pat but nothing else. Eric whined louder and pushed himself closer into Godric's personal. Causing the shorter man to stumble and adjust to the new weight. "I cannot help but think you seek something from me." Godric said in a exhausted tone. Tired of Eric and his childish antics. "Make it stop." Eric whimpered. The pain was something he could ignore but the discomfort of it. The feeling of being vulnerable was something he was not accustomed to. When the Viking had lost his human baby teeth, it had hardly been this bad. His fangs were so much a part of him now. They were weapons, a show of status, things to be fears. And they were, falling out. "I cannot. They must fall out on their own or your new adult ones won't slip into place. Otherwise I would pull them from your mouth." Eric groaned and slumped against Godric, causing the older vampire to sigh in annoyance. "Just sleep through the pain, _dräktig(whelp)._" The insulting, at least to Eric, was enough for him to pull back his lips and snarl. Only to a have a ripple of pain sear through him. Eric buried his head further into his maker. Godric chuckled and the Viking felt the rumble rather than the noise itself. "Sleep, Eric." Godric's voice was soft and soothing and Eric drifted. The smell and the feel of his maker was enough to lull him to sleep

* * *

><p>When he woke Eric's senses were dull from sleep and he laid there for a moment. Allowing his mind to wake and the world come into focus. The first thing he noticed, as he always did, was the presence of his maker. Or lack of. Panic settled in and Eric tensed, his sleep riddled mind loose in what a Viking like himself would actually do if a comrade was missing. "Stop your panicking, I am here." Godric's voice was like a gift from Odin to Eric and it awoken his body and thoughts. It was then he realized the lack of pain from his mouth. He cautiously opened his mouth and moved the muscles in his jaw and fangs smoothly fell into place. Not an inch of pain in the action. Eric looked up to the teen in shock and confusion. It was then he noticed the new necklace that adorned the vampire's neck. It was set of teeth, a set of fangs. They were long and pearly white and the points touched. They flashed in the low light and Eric looked to the teen in surprise. He hadn't been wearign there the night before. Godric noticed the confusion and smiled.<p>

"I amy have lied to you." Godric knelt and fingered the long fangs. The whole bone was intact, even the roots were there. "I could pull your fangs from your mouth, but it would have caused a harsh pain that I wished not to inflect on you." He said and peered at the fangs around his neck. Looking a like a trophy to show off. "Why do you get to keep them?" Eric growled, he did not like something of his person being shown off like a prize. Godric gave him a curious look. "Is it not in the parent's right to keep their child's teeth. Perhaps." He reached into the pocket of his pants. "You like to trade instead?" He held out another necklace for Eric to see. Fangs, just like his own, only there were four of them. Two pure white one sat together. They were shorter and looked almost like actually children's teeth. Still they were sharp, Eric could tell. The other pair, one fang on each side of the small ones were longer. Longer than even Eric's and had darken with age. "These are yours." He said in awe. "But the others." Godric handed over the necklace with a look of distaste. "Those were my maker's adult fangs. Before I killed him, I ripped them from his jaw." Eric looked up timidly at his teen maker. Noting the anger seeping through the bond. "Why?" He mumbled quietly. Godric gave him a deadly look. "Because I wanted him to suffer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Godric is speaking Swedish in this chapter, I personally like it and if there is more chapters after this, expect more foreign languages.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
